


A dark and inward sky

by motetus



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Community: inceptiversary, Death, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, Mirrors, Morbid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 19:12:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4491381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/motetus/pseuds/motetus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art for the 2015 Inceptiversary fanbook.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A dark and inward sky

  



End file.
